


Lifeboat

by childWithissues



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Musical, POV First Person, everything is explained in the summary, this is real dumb ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childWithissues/pseuds/childWithissues
Summary: Okay, listen. This is a the song lifeboat, but each character is people I know at my school.This is how I think the song lifeboat went in Heather M's eyes and in real life.Celina -> Heather C.Rebecca -> Heather D.Ann (one telling the story) -> Heather M.Alex & Jesse -> Kurt & RamKaren -> VeronicaKaren's boyfriend -> J.D(Ms.) Snyder -> Ms. Fleming





	

I look around, breathing harshly and unevenly. I hold my head and shake it rapidly. Celina is dead, along with Alex and Jesse. 

 

Celina’s suicide note… Celina killed herself because the pressure of being popular was pushing her to the ground. 

 

The teacher, Snyder, was talking, we were all “healing and feeling.” She kinda revealed herself to the world, in live T.V. 

 

Alex and Jesse. The most amazing people. Well, besides Celina. Alex and Jesse had to kill themselves because of their “gay forbidden love.” No, Alex! I loved Alex, and he-- he told me that if he could, he would be dating me. He lied! He lied, lied, lied! 

 

Oh no. Oh, fuck, shit, no! Not now! Please!

_ Why are you still alive? You don’t deserve to live, your pathetic, worthless, annoying. You stupid fuck, you dumb shit. No one will love you because you  _ **loved** _ a  _ **liar.** _ Ha! He even left to you, telling you he would be with you no matter what! HA! LOOK AT WHERE YOU ARE! Maybe, you  _ **_should just die!_ **

 

“I’ve thought about killing myself!” 

 

Everyone stops what they’re doing, and looks at me. I cover my mouth, and tears begin to kick in. I try to cover up my sobs, and Snyder walks up to me. Rebecca looks at me, “What the hell are you doing?!” Snyder looks at her, repeating “No.” to her. 

 

“Keep talking, Ann. You are in a safe place, it’s just you and me and the classmates who love you.” I shake my head, and wipe my eyes. Snyder gives me a look that says, ‘It’s okay, you’re fine.’ “Share,” She nods, and I sniffle. “It’s gonna be okay.” I hug myself, and everyone’s eyes dig into my skin. They look at me, and I hang my head low. 

 

_ Die, die, die, die. Kill yourself, die, die die die die die die die  _ **_DIE_ **

 

I step forward, and all kinds of alarms blare at the same time in my head. “Ann, get back in line!” Rebecca shouts, walking to me. She glares at me, and I only weakly and dryly sob. 

Snyder pulls Becca back, giving her a cold look, and says a loud, harsh; “Zip it!”

 

I take a deep breath, and everyone stares harder at me. 

“The last boy I spoke to killed himself because he was gay for his best friend.” I sob harshly, and it shakes my whole body. I land on my knees, but no one makes a move. I bite the back of my hand, and tears spill from my eyes. 

I keep going though, I have to share. 

“My best friend seemed to have it all together, but now she’s dead too.” I say, so everyone can hear me. Loud and clear. 

_ Worthless and stupid. _

 

“And now my emotions come and go, and it gets worse and worse each day. And everytime I’m with people I don’t know, my heart beats louder and faster. Then I’m like, ‘Jesus, I’m with people I don’t know because all my rides to school are dead!’ “

 

I think someone may have snickered, but that doesn’t matter. 

_ They’re laughing at how stupid you are. _

 

I mess with my jacket, looking down as I tried to drown my thoughts. It was no use, they knew how to swim. 

_ Look at you! You can’t help but be a laughing stock even with all these deaths have happened! Wow, you really are worthless! _

 

I stood back up with the help of Karen, I held on to her, and I began to sing to the tune of a song Celina showed me.

 

I wasn’t sure what I was doing, but before I could register anything, I was singing lyrics different than to the one I learned to love.

 

_ “I float in a boat, in a raging black ocean.”  _

 

Karen looks at me strangely, and pulls me up.

 

_ “Low in the water, with nowhere to go.”  _

 

There are people murmuring things, and Karen leaves to go with her boyfriend. 

 

_ “The tiniest lifeboat with people I know.”  _

 

I sway slightly, but I manage to hold onto something. Or someone. Who ever it is, helps me stand for a little while.

 

_ “Cold, clammy, and crowded. The people smell desperate, we’ll sink any minute. So someone must go.”  _

 

I let go of the person, and stand in the middle of the group of teens. They all circle around me, and wonder what I’ll say next.

 

_ “The tiniest lifeboat, full of people I know.”  _

I look around, and suddenly tears spill from my eyes and harsher, dryer sobs leave my eyes and mouth. I bring my hands to my head, and tug slightly on my hair. I take a shaky breath, and sniffle in the snot. It feels gross, but it worth it to let others know how I feel.

 

**_“Everyone’s pushing!”_ **

 

**I fall to my knees.**

 

**_“Everyone’s fighting!”_ **

 

**The group pushes and squishes together trying to get closer to me.**

 

**_“Storms are approaching!”_ **

 

**I push myself away from them, and I begin to breath harshly and unevenly.**

 

**_“There’s nowhere to hide!”_ **

 

**I look at Karen, and she simply turns away.**

 

**_“If I say the wrong thing, or I wear the wrong outfit; they’ll throw me right over the side!”_ **

 

**Everyone seems scared and confused, and Karen still doesn’t look at me.**

 

**_“I’m hugging my knees, and the captain is pointing.”_ **

 

**I look to Rebecca, and shout a simple question;** **_“Well, who made her captain?!”_ **

 

**I’m sitting, curled in a ball, hugging my knees, sobbing harshly.**

 

**_“Still, the weakest must go.”_ **

 

**I look up, and point to myself.**

 

**_“The tiniest lifeboat, full of people I know.”_ **

 

_ Stupid, dumb, worthless. Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up- _

 

**_“The tiniest lifeboat, full of people I know.”_ **

 

Everyone is looking, and whispering, and I cry harder. Everything’s gone to shit, and there’s nothing that can be done. 

_ “I’m so hopeless.” _   
  
  



End file.
